Time Demon
by Pinoko-chan
Summary: The 11th Doctor and Dean, together in time and space. Trigger warning: cutting and character death. This started as an innocent rp... M for sexual content, death, and other dark themes. Doctor Who and Supernatural not mine, the only thing I own is part of the plot. Edit August 18th 2015: Story will not continue. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Dean walked out of the bunker, it was his turn for the supplies run and he grumbled the whole time. He got back getting the usual things: beer, pie, medical supplies, food for dinners, and some extras. He walked to the door for the Men of Letters base and saw a big blue box by the door. Walking back to the impala he grabbed his gun and walked to the box knocking.

The door of the big blue box opened, and out stepped the Doctor. "And who are you then?"He asked Dean. Suddenly he whipped out his sonic screwdriver and scanned Dean. "Hmm... what do I see here?" he muttered to himself.

"Who are you, what are you and how did you find this place!" Dean looked at the screwdriver and at the Doctor. "What the hell is that?!" He pointed his gun at him and walked to the base door.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" shouted the Doctor. "No guns, No guns! My name is the Doctor, and... um, I crashed!"

"Doctor who? And what kind of doctor has a blue police box?" Dean put the gun away and looked at him weirdly.

"It's just the Doctor. and I... um... this is my... spaceship." The Doctor looked at Dean like he knew Dean wouldn't believe him, but he had tried anyway.

"Like alien spaceship?" Dean calmed slightly opening the door. "In now." He grabbed his things out of his car and walked in.

"Yes, an alien spaceship." As the Doctor followed Dean something occurred to him. "You believe me? Well, this is certainly interesting."

"I deal with the crazy for a living. Plus this isn't the first time an alien space ship has come here." He walked to the main seating area and looked around. "Sammy, Kevin Cas?! Where are you?"

The Doctor started walking around and pacing. He muttered to himself, "Strange things, hmm? this might be why she brought me here."

"She?! There are more of you?" He looked around more trying to find them. He found Castiel in his room asleep, Sam and Kevin were taking a break playing ping pong. "There you are..."

"No no no! My ship, she brought me here for an unknown reason... and then crashed." The Doctor sighed. "Why can't she have just one accurate flight?"

"Ah...you tired, hungry, anything?" He walked to the kitchen setting down the supplies. He looked at the Doctor and turned his head quickly. He was hot, like hotter than Cas hot.

"Do you have fish sticks and custard?" the Doctor asked. He leaned against the counter. "I'm joking, I'm fine." The Doctor eyed Dean. Goddamnit, he thought, this is one hot human.

"Fish sticks and custard...that sounds like the weirdest thing ever." He chuckled and grabbed a beer. "Want one?"

"Actually, no, not once you try it. And no thank you, I don't drink." Th Doctor smiled apolegeticly. "So what exactly do you do for a living then, if what you do is so crazy?

"Saving people, killing things it's the family business." Dean opened his beer up and drank some. "What do you do?"

"I go around from planet to planet and protect them from alien invasions. Not exactly a paying job, but it can be very rewarding."

"Mine doesn't pay either. But it's got it's perks." Dean sat at the table looking at him trying to not blush.

"Ummm... I don't mean to overstay my welcome or anything, but can I stay the night? Since I have nowhere else to go I mean." He looked at his feet. That came out entirely wrong, the Doctor thought. He could feel himself blushing.

"Down the hall three doors down empty rooms make yourself at home." Dean looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you"said the Doctor. He lingered in the kitchen before going into the room. Better rest up, and tonight I can try to get her going again, he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was shocked that he chose the room next to his. Looking in to check on him he went to his own room. He is a strange man, he thought laying down. A hot and sexy strange man.

The Doctor woke up at about midnight from a nightmare about... Dean. Hmmm, thought the Doctor. Today must have messed with my head. Well, now is as good of time as any to fix the TARDIS. With that he started on what felt like a long trek to the spaceship.

Dean heard footsteps and got up. He was good with this sneaking out game, Sam tried it many times and failed. "Leaving so soon Doctor?" Dean stood behind him.

The Doctor jumped, and turned around. "I... I was just going to fix my spaceship." he replied. So why do I have butterflies in my stomach? he thought.

"You're not good at the sneaking out game." Dean walked closer, his heart beating fast. "Let me help ya Doc."

"Huh? Uh..." The Doctor blushed. He was unable to speak. His hearts were thumping so fast that he was sure Dean could hear them. He was immobile, pinned in place, and couldn't think about anything other than Dean.

"Let's go. If I can build a car from scratch I can fix a ship." He looked at the now red Doctor, smirking slightly. He walked outside standing by the box.

The Doctor ran over to the big blue box and opened the door."This is a very complicated ship, but if we could get it to work, maybe I'll take you some place; maybe a theme park in the year 3010, or maybe the best diner in the galaxy." He gave Dean a great big grin, and led him down to the mess of wires and parts.

"Hmm, a diner sounds cool. Me and amusement parks don't mix." He looked around in awe. "Its a lot smaller on the outside."

"You are one of the first people to state it that way" he said with a chuckle. "Its a date then!" The Doctor realised how that sounded, and blushed and fiddled with some wires.

"Hmm a date huh...?" He moved closer to the Doctor. "Going a little fast there."

The Doctor turned even brighter red."Um, ah, I...I didn't...uh" Again he was tongue-tied "I- I didn't mean... um..."

"I'm joking with you." Dean looked at him and turned away turning red himself. He was almost unsure of what to say next.

"Ahem... well then." he said. He was nervous. He picked up his screwdriver and accidentally dropped it.

Dean picked it up and handed it to him. "Lil clumsy?"

The Doctor giggled. Wait, I'm giggling now? he thought. "Yeah a little."he said.

Theirs hands brushed as the Doctor took it. Dean's face heated more and he looked down.

The Doctor was pure red at this point. "Ah, since you're here now, can I get you a snack?" he asked Dean. Maybe getting some food will help calm me down, he thought.

"Nah, I'm good. What I want isn't on the menu at the current moment." He winked and started to rewire things.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor looked away quickly and concentrated on his share of the work, or at least tried to. His mind was racing with thoughts... of him and Dean. No, thought the Doctor, don't think about this, focus on your work.

Dean looked over and back to his work. All he could think about was the Doctor. He looked at him and down to his lips. Blushing he looked away.

The Doctor peered over at Dean. He wanted to spout a smart fact, but what to say? He couldn't stop thinking about Dean himself.

He looked over and came up with an excuse to talk. "Hey umm what does this lever do?"

"Ah, I'm glad you asked! That lever helps control her speed when she's flying. It also makes fun noises!"

"Fun noises? Well then what about the red button?"

"The red button makes her time travel. And it also activates the chameleon circuit, the camouflage device. The chameleon circuit has been broken for a couple millennia, though."

"Oh." He looked around more. "The screen thing?"

"It would tell us where we were, and diagnostic checks, aka technical stuff."

Nods. "Cool. So any other rooms than this one?"

"Tons! There is a library, an arcade, a pool..." The Doctor looked over at Dean and away quickly, with an idea stuck in his head.

"You have a pool?!" His eyes lit up and he went back to work. "Man you got it good."

"Would you like to go swimming, then?" the Doctor asked Dean. He quickly looked away, blushing again.

"We've been at this for a while why not." Ideas rushed through his head and he tried to push them away but to no avail. He blushed more and looked away.

The Doctor beckoned for Dean to follow, and they went, first one way then another, in a maze of corridors. Finally they reached the pool.

"Finally!" Dean smiled and took off his jacket. Looked at the Doctor. "You joining?"

"Of course!" The Doctor stripped out of his jacket, suspenders, and shirt, laughed and jumped into the pool. "GERONIMOOOO" he yelled.

Dean stripped his shirt off and his shoes jumping in. "I haven't done this in years!"

The Doctor laughed and blushed. This human was beautiful. He tried to focus on somersaults.

Dean saw how red the alien was and wondered if he was the same. He was gorgeous and all Dean could think of was him.

Playfully, the Doctor gently splashed Dean. He's blushing, thought the Doctor. He grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

He smiled splashing back. Damn I just want to kiss him! He thought diving under tackling him.

The Doctor laughed, and blushed even more. Dean is so much fun, thought the Doctor, and so hot.

Dean pushed him under the water and bobbed back up.

The Doctor came up to the surface and tackled Dean. I just want to kiss him so much, thought the Doctor.

Dean acted like he was dying, laughing as he came up. "Why Doctor please spare me!" «God damn! Should I kiss him...no...maybe»

The Doctor laughed. "OK then. Log roll awayyyyyyy!" Should I kiss him, thought the Doctor, or maybe not...

«fuck it why not!» He moved closer to the Doctor, blushing. Pushing the slender man to the side of the pool he kissed him softly.

The Doctor was surprised, but pleased nonetheless. He wound his arms around Dean.

Dean was rather shocked he wasn't pushed away from the man. More so that the alien put his arms around him. Dean moved a hand to his wet, messy hair and let his hands tangle in it.

He was happy. Dean. Was kissing him. The Doctor was sure that his hearts would explode from joy. He moved closer to Dean, as close as possible.

Dean got the notion this was okay and kissed him deeper. Ran his tongue across his lips trying to part them. He blushed more feeling the small bulge starting to form in the Doc's pants.

The Doctor opened his lips. Dean was enjoying this, he could feel it. He blushed, and his hands roamed to Dean's chest.

Dean pushed himself closer to him, his tongue intertwining with the Doctor's. Grinding slowly he moved down and kissed his neck.

The Doctor gasped and squeezed his eyes closed. He was not good with sexual situations, he recalled why he avoided romance. But this was different, easy, almost. His hands moved to the top of Dean's pants.

He bit his neck light and moved the Doctor's hand down lower. "You know you can explore whatever you wish." He smirked, kissing to his collar bone.

The Doctor's eyes opened wide. "Ah umm..." he blushed. He nervously unbuttoned Dean's pants.

Dean let out a small gasp. Moving his hands down the Doctor's chest and sides.

The Doctor quivered from excitement.

His hands moved lower, slowly, reaching the Doctor's groin. Rubbing slow he kissed him again.

The Doctor moaned. He reached behind Dean and grabbed his beautiful butt.

Dean moaned into the kiss slightly. Rubbing more he moved his other hand to unbutton the Doctor's pants.

The Doctor gasped and his eyes widened. He couldn't move, his hearts were beating rapidly. He kissed Dean passionately, urging him to go on.

Deans hand moved down into his pants rubbing the outside of his boxers slowly. Biting his neck again he sucked softly, leaving marks.

The Doctor moaned and tugged gently at Dean's unbuttoned pants, silently asking for permission to do away with them. Dean pushed them down as a sign that he could get rid of them. Rubbing more Dean moved his hand under the Doctor's boxers. Rubbed his member lightly.

The Doctor pulled down Dean's pants and boxers. He blushed harder when he saw what was under those pants.

Dean blushed more when he saw his bottoms leave him. Stripped the Doctor of his.

The Doctor turned pure red. He kissed Dean passionately.

Dean kissed him back and rubbed him slowly. Moving his other hand to grip his ass.

The Doctor gasped and moaned. He dug his fingernails into Dean's back.

Dean tensed slightly as he felt the nails dig in. With that pain brought a strange pleasure.

The Doctor started nipping at Dean's neck. He thought Dean tasted delicious.

His breathing began to stagger and he moaned slightly.

The Doctor reached down and started stroking Dean, with a smirk on the Doctor's face.

He moaned more. Pumped the Doctor faster.

The Doctor moaned more, and sped up. He dug his fingernails harder.

Dean smirked moving the Doctor to sit on the ledge. Kissing his abdomen down to his groin.

The Doctor gasped and his eyes widened. He gripped the ledge tightly.

Dean took his member licking the tip. Taking into his mouth he sucked slowly.

The Doctor gasped and moaned. He whispered something in Gallfreyan to Dean.

Dean looked up and gave him a curious look then shrugged going back to what he was doing.

The Doctor realised that Dean couldn't understand him, so he translated "I love you Dean."

Dean stopped, slightly shocked by the odd man's words. Moving away he smiled. "I love you too."

The Doctor smiled and looked away, rather embarrassed.

"Well someone is redder than Crowley's eyes." He smirked wading to him again.

The Doctor stared at Dean awkwardly. He said he loved me, the Doctor thought.

Dean moved closer and kissed him again, blushing.

The Doctor kissed him, then went to his neck and started kissing and biting again.

Dean moaned and tilted his head and bit his bottom lip.

The Doctor smiled against Dean's neck at the reaction.

Dean's hands moved down again. Stroking the Doctor, pumping fast.

The Doctor wound a hand through Dean's hair.

Dean kissed him roughly pushing him down. Leaning over the Doctor.

He wound his arms around Dean and dug his nails in again.

Dean groaned and moved himself closer smirking. "You gonna be okay for this?"

The Doctor could only nod, and nod he did.

Dean pulled him close, thrusted in slowly. Waited for a form of approval.

The Doctor gasped and leaned against Dean.

Dean took that as a go sign and pushed in farther.

The Doctor moaned and bit Dean's shoulder gently.

Dean went faster his breathing quickened with each thrust.

The faster Dean went, the more the Doctor spoke in Gallifreyan, the harder he panted, the more he gently bit Dean.

Dean moaned slightly and kissed the Doctor's neck slowly, slightly.

The Doctor swore in Gallifreyan, and growled.

"Hmm what was that darling?" He smirked speeding up again. Slamming into the Doctor.

"Ahh... ummm... SHIT" yelled the Doctor. He held Dean tighter drawing blood from where his fingernails gripped Dean.

Dean felt the blood trickle down his back and kissed his neck.

The Doctor felt the blood on his fingertips and gasped. Then he licked the blood from his fingertips and smirked at Dean.

He looked down and licked the blood from his lips thrusting more rolling his hips into it.

He moaned and bit Dean hard on the shoulder.

"Ahh~" he moaned louder "I'm close."

"Nnnn" was all the Doctor could say in reply.

He thrusted more releasing inside the Doctor, filling him.

He came on Dean, uttering undefinable Gallifreyan.

Dean rode out the rest of his orgasm. Pulling out kissing him softly.

The Doctor kissed him back and pulled him into a bear hug.


	5. Chapter 5

Suddenly they heard a voice. "Sweetie? Sweetie are you in here?" Then they saw a woman walk through the door. Oh no River! What's she doing here?, the Doctor thought. Then he remembered he was naked on the side of the pool with another man.

Dean looked at him shocked and confused. "Who is that?!" He whispered pulling the Doctor down to the water finding his pants and the alien's trousers.

"Um... uh.. she's my... she's my..." "I'M HIS WIFE" shouted River. He started explaining to Dean. "She's a fellow time traveler. And technically my wife. I had to marry her to save the world. But... I thought she was dead..."

"I've fucked a married man...well I can check that off the bucket list." He got out and found his shirt and jacket. Looked at the Doctor slightly hurt and confused by it all.

"Dean, I thought she was dead..." He walked over to River and growled at her. "So you aren't dead? Even though you aren't, do you really think that you have the right to just teleport in here?" River just slapped him and ran to another room.

"I should get back to Sammy, Cas and Kevin... I've got to make sure that little prophet didn't wear himself out..." He walked out trying to find his way back.

As soon as Dean was out of the pool the Doctor slumped to the ground and started sobbing. "I've made a mess of everything. I always do." He said this out loud, and then realised he was talking to himself again. He sighed, got up, wiped his tears, and went to find River.

Dean walked back to his room and changed. Laying on his bed he put on his headphones and turned on some AC/DC. Thought about what he had just done, which was never a good plan.

The Doctor found River hiding in the library, and a massive wave of anger and guilt overswept him. He soundlessly took a book off the shelf and started toward River. She had her back to him. He lifted the book up over his head, about to hit her with it, when he realised what he was doing and threw the book to the side, and turned away from River.

Dean got up and headed back to the blue box. He felt as if he had to explain what had happened to River and apologize. Walking in he realized he had no clue where she was.

Back turned to River, he couldn't say anything to her. Finally he worked up the courage enough to say "I'm sorry... I'll explain everything later." He walked out of the library and headed toward the kitchen, because anger made him hungry.

Dean found his way to the pool and went the direction River left. Hoping that would lead him somewhere. Finding the library he sighed and groaned slightly "Great...I'm lost. At this rate I will never find her."

River looked up when he came in. She wondered if her husband was back already. "Sweetie, is that you?" she called out.

"No sorry, but I believe I owe you something." Dean walked to her and made a mental scan of sorts. "Now you don't have to listen but it would help if you did."

"What do you want to tell me?" she asked with annoyance. Man, we need to get a divorce after this is all over, she thought.

"Look I had no clue you two were together through time traveler matrimony. That's honestly my fault for not containing myself and I'm sorry." Dean kinda figured this wouldn't be enough and he was dead.

"It's my fault for not knowing he was gay." she sniffed. " Or maybe I should never have left him alone." She glared at Dean like she wanted to murder him.

"I honestly didn't know I was till like five minutes ago. Hey learning experience!" His voice was dripping with sarcasm and he looked at her and decided to slowly walk away.

The Doctor was in the kitchen, making fish fingers and custard, with a side of granberry fruit. He cut the fruit and stared at the knife absentmindedly. Then he heard footsteps. They didn't sound like River's. Dean? No, it couldn't be. He turned away from the sound, overcome by sadness, and held the knife to his arm.

Dean had made his way away from River and wandered around slightly. Finding the kitchen he looked inside and found the Doctor. He looked to him and ran grabbing his arm. "Doc look at me wake up!" He tapped his cheek in hopes to break him from his slight trance.

The Doctor looked up at Dean with tears streaming down his face. "Dean... " he whispered.

He took the knife and dropped it holding the strange man close. "Hey it's okay. It's okay."

The Doctor hugged Dean for dear life. He buried his head into Dean's neck. "Dean... I'm so sorry..."

"Hey it's okay. I've been in a lot worse. Try hell for example." He chuckled lightly stroking the Doctor's dark hair.

"I... didn't think...that she was alive..." And I can't lose another person, he thought. I couldn't take it. 900 years means a lot of human deaths and losses otherwise.

"Hey that happens sometimes you just have to..." He lost his trail of thought and looked at the Doctor kissing him lightly.

The Doctor was surprised that Dean was kissing him, hadn't he hurt Dean? But he was happy all the same, and kissed Dean back.

Dean mentally sighed when he kissed back knowing that it wasn't totally ruined due to recent events.

Suddenly they heard footsteps. "Goddamnit, Doctor!" they heard. The Doctor jumped and looked up at Dean nervously.

Dean move almost on instinct guarding the Doctor. He looked River right in the face and glared at her.

"Snogging my husband again, pretty boy?" she asked. Behind Dean the Doctor started shaking.

"Yeah and what if I am. At least to him I'm alive and love him." He knew he was playing on a hard battle field but he had faced worse.

"And who said I don't love him?" She slowly walked toward Dean. She got up close to Dean and said "And so far, I'm still alive."

"If you loved him you wouldn't of disappeared." He looked at her and glared.

"Well..." she narrowed her eyes. Then she looked at her watch. "Goddamnit, I'm late for a meeting in 1964. We'll have to settle this later." She hit the button on her teleporter watch and disappeared.

"You okay?" He hugged him tight not really caring for an answer but more of a you are okay cause I'm here.

The Doctor was shaking. He was pale as if he had seen a ghost. He snuggled into the embrace, mortified by what had gone down. "Dean, she could have killed you. She has a gun..." He stared up at Dean with wide eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean smiled as his eyes flashed black. "A gun won't kill me. Not unless it's the Cult but that was lost." His eyes flashed back.

"Dean...?" He started muttering to himself. "Was this what I saw on the screwdriver? Is he... but no, it can't be... but it might...hmmm..."

"What? Oh the eye thing. No worry. He's harmless to you." He looked at the Doctor slightly worried he would be too afraid of him now.

" Hmmm... ok then. I'll take your word for it." He grinned at Dean. "Since we're in the kitchen, would you like the fish fingers and custard I was making?"

"Sure...why not I'll try anything once." He sat at the small table smiling looking at him

Abandoning the granberry, he brought the fish stick and custard over to the table. He dipped the fish fingers in the custard. "Best way to eat them!" he said. He sounded a little too cheerful in his ears.

Dean chuckled and tried it. "Interesting...very interesting yet really good!" He smiled and dipped another in.

The Doctor smiled. "I'm glad you like it." He shyly looked down at his food.

Dean looked at him and wiped a bit of custard off his cheek smiling. "It's different I'll tell ya that."

The Doctor smiled. He love food and he love Dean. What could be more perfect? Then he realised something. Is this a date? he wondered.

"Ya know I don't usually have sex before a date with the person but I'll make an exception with you." He chuckled and kissed him again.

The Doctor blushed a little and kissed Dean back. So this is a date, he thought. He internally smiled at that.

Dean broke off and had more custard leaving the fish fingers for the Doctor.

The Doctor smiled at Dean. Then he realised that they had totally gotten side tracked on fixing the very spaceship that they were in. Ahh well, thought the Doctor. I have an excuse now for staying.

Dean looked at his watch and it read 5:30. Sam would be waking up soon. Dean didn't want to leave but Sam checked the rooms before he went for a run and he would get suspicious if Dean was gone. "I've got to get inside before Sammy sees I'm gone."

"Oh, ok. I'll lead you out " said the Doctor. He polished off the last fish stick, got up and moved toward the door of the kitchen.

Dean followed after him and kissed him at the door. "I'll see you in a bit Doc." He walked into the bunker and snuck back to his room.

As soon as the door closed, he danced around the TARDIS, yelling "I have a boyfriend, I have a boyfriend, I have a boyfriend!" He had a huge grin on his face. It had simultaniously been the best and worst of days. He set to work on fixing the TARDIS.

Dean laid on his bed pretending to sleep but he couldn't get over the fact he had found someone.

The Doctor couldn't focus on his work. He was thinking over the day in awe. This was someone who, if his theory was correct, would live as long as him. Finally, he thought.

Dean rolled over and sighed. He "woke up" when Sam did and said he was going to check in on the Doctor. Leaving the bunker he knocked on the TARDIS' door.

The Doctor quickly opened the door with a gigantic smile on his face. "Dean! Come in, come in!"

"Hey there sexy. Miss me?" He smirked and walked in kissing his cheek.

The Doctor blushed. He ran up behind Dean and gave him a great big bear hug. "I was just fixing the TARDIS. Care to join?"

"Sure why not. Let's see if we can last this time."'he chuckled heading to the main console.

He grinned, and got to to work, sliding under the console and whipping out the sonic screwdriver.

"That thing still confuses me. Serious how does it even work?!" He messed with a few things and the monitors were back up.

"Like I've said before, she's a complicated ship. She may not look like it, but she's actually a living being. Maybe I'll teach you how to fly her sometime. " He sat up and smiled at Dean.

"It's a living thing?! Like living breathing person thing?!"

"Sort of, yes. She's obviously not humanoid, but yes, she's alive."

"Humanoid no that would mean the Japanese made her; but I doubt they did really."

"She's the type of spaceship we had on my planet." He ducked back under the console and started to work again.

"Gallifrey right? You told me about it. Well, somewhat told me."

"Yes, that's the place." He stopped working and just laid there under the console.

"Have I said how cute you are yet today?" He leaned down and kissed his head.

He blushed and murmured "Thank you". He was glad for Dean being there, because he was thinking too much again. He started to work on wiring again.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean walked around the console a bit finding what he can fix. He was thinking about the Doctor again and not in a good sense. Well, kind of good.

The Doctor needed to stop thinking and concentrate. He needed to stop thinking, period. It always led him to strange situations. But he couldn't stop thinking about Dean.

He moved back around to where he was and sat by the Doctor. "Well everything up here is fixed. What else?"

"There's a huge bunch of wiring under the console." He walked to a flight of stairs and lead Dean down to the mass of wires and circuitry below.

Deans eyes widened and and he walked to the circuitry. "Oh Charlie where are you when I need you."

"Yeah, there's a lot to do down here. But I can show you what wires go where if you need my help."

"I should have this but I'll call if I need you." He pulled out a flashlight and began working.

The Doctor went over to a giant mass of wires hanging from the ceiling. He got to work, but every so often couldn't help glancing at Dean.

He did what he could when he wasn't destructed by the man standing a few feet away. Every now and then the hunter would look over, he caught his gaze a few times and blushed.

He attached a wire, a quite vital wire. Suddenly he saw the lights brighten. "Aha, we are in business! Sort of." said the Doctor.

Dean chuckled and attached another wire, the engine roaring to life. "That's what that does!"

The Doctor laughed. "Just a few more wires and she'll be able to fly!"

"Sweet!" Dean soon frowned at the thought of that. "Then...then you will have to go..."

"Oh, must I?" asked the Doctor. "Listen, it gets lonely on my travels. How about I take you along with me? You would only be gone for five minutes, while actually spending a decade with me."

"I doubt Sammy would notice I'm gone too. Cas and Kevin might worry but no Metatron or fallen angels. No hunts, nothing. Just you me and space." He pondered this and looked to him. "I'll come!"

"I'm glad you said that." He gave Dean a great big smile, and swept him into a hug. "Go pack your bags, and say goodbye and then meet me back here and we'll be off."

Dean smiled and ran off. He started packing, Sam walking into his room. "Where are you going?" "Somewhere where I can breathe and relax for once." "Dean you can't leave at a time like this! Metatron, the angels! We need you here!" Dean looked at him with a blank face, his eyes switching. "You can't keep me here." They switched back and he started to leave. Sam grabbed his arm. "Dean come on please." "Why would you care if I left! You are the one that said we aren't brothers! At least where I am going I know that whom I'm with doesn't want me to die if I was put through hell." He shook off his hand and said good bye to Castiel and Kevin. Putting Cas in charge he gave him the keys to the Impala with orders to not let Sam touch her.

The Doctor looked in the console mirror. He straightened his bowtie and smoothed his hair. He had a new companion. He smiled thinking over the last few days.

Dean walked out, Sam following after him. "Dean you can't do this!" Dean walked in and turned around in the door way his eyes black. "You broke his heart that day Sam. You are never getting your brother back." They turned back and he walked in kissing the Doctor smiling the door shutting behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

The Doctor kissed him back. He hugged Dean and snuggled against him.

"So where to? What year what planet?" He was excited to leave, away from drama, away from Sam.

"You choose, Dean. Any time, any place." He grinned at Dean. It was always so interesting to see where people picked.

Dean smiled remembering a story Cas had told. "Let's get biblical. Noah's flood, with the arc and everything. The day of the flood."

"Hmmm... ok then." He ran around and around the console pushing buttons and pulling levers. The wheezing of engine started, and he grinned glad to be time traveling again.

Dean laughed and hugged him tight as they flew off. It was a bumpy ride but he enjoyed every part of it.

He snuggled against Dean, but jolted when he heard a gigantic splash and then felt the TARDIS come to rest. He went to check the monitor and realised that they were underwater.

Dean looked too. "Whale then. Not where I expected us to land."

"In the middle of the water? Yeah... no. She lands where she wants, though, and you can't stop her."

"Stubborn huh. I know so many people like that. Can we get out of here?"

"Sure. Just a minute." He pulled levers and pushed buttons, and soon they were on a clifftop overlooking the water.

He opened the door and looked out to the water. "Wow..." He looked around and found them. A small fledgling Castiel and Gabriel.

"One warning Dean: interact with them, and you could change the future." he said, noticing where he was looking.

"I know, I just heard of the story. Cas told me it a while back. I was just curious."

"Oh." The Doctor looked around, staring the large amount of water. It was strangely peaceful.

"I kinda want to try and swim in it." Dean knew that was stupid but he still wanted to try.

The Doctor stared at Dean with an amused expression on his face. That's exactly what I was thinking, he thought. "Ok. I'll come too!"

"This is the dumbest idea ever but why not!" He slipped off is jacket and shirt. Putting them inside along with his boots and socks.

He slipped off boots, jacket, shirt, bowtie, and suspenders, and ran and jumped into the water.

Dean ran after "CANON BALL!"

The Doctor bobbed up, blushing. He started somersauting.

Dean came back up laughing. "Okay not as stupid as I thought!"

"Its actually really fun!" he said. He dived down and bobbed back up.

"Really fun!" He swam near the Doctor smiling.

He smiled, and swam over and tackled Dean.

Dean went under and a nasty thought came to mind. He stopped moving and pretended he was drowning.

"DEAN!" The Doctor grabbed him, picked him up, and swam over to the side. He climbed up onto a ledge just above the water and pulled Dean up with him.

Dean smiled moving to be on top of the alien male kissing him. "Sorry I didn't think I would scare ya that bad."

"Dean! That's really not okay!" But he blushed, and looked away.

"Oh come on don't be a little shy fish." He turned his head back and kissed him again

This time he kissed Dean. He put his arms around Dean.

Dean smiled slightly looking at him. "We should get back to the TARDIS."

The Doctor let go of Dean and started to climb up. He soon reached the top and looked down at Dean, smiling.

"Wait for me and my old bones." He laughed climbing up.

He ran and opened the door of the TARDIS, then flopped down on the side of the cliff to wait for Dean.

Dean made his way up and kissed him at the top. "New record I must say." He smirked and headed in.


	9. Chapter 9

He followed Dean into the TARDIS and closed the door. He ran to the console, and paused. "Where to, my dear?"

"Hmm you choose. I don't care where we go now." He hugged him and went to go dry off and change

Hmm... he thought to himself. I did promise him the best diner in the universe... With that he gleefully ran around the console, flipping levers and pushing buttons.

"So where are we headed?" He smiled walking back in, his hair a little damp and his boots still gone.

" I did promise you a trip to the best diner in the universe..." He smiled at Dean and flipped a lever. They felt the TARDIS come to a standstill.

"That is true." He walked to him. "Is this a date Doctor?" He spoke in a low almost seductive tone.

"Uh..." He blushed and looked away. "M-Maybe..."

"Well damn I should of put on my best flannel." He chuckled.

He blushed a little harder and flipped a couple of other switches. Was this a date? he wondered. He wouldn't mind if it were. "Better get dressed." He walked out of the room.

"I've got to change!" He ran back to where he kept his things and grabbed a nicer pair or jeans and his red flannel.

The Doctor, meanwhile was picking through his closet, trying to find something that would look great. Finally he found his suit.

He quickly changed and headed back to the main room. A blush spread across his cheeks.

The Doctor looked up when he came back to the console room. The suit still fit, that was a surprise. "You look magnificent, Dean." he said, blushing. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah." He held out his hand. "Well as ready as I'll ever be."

He took Dean's hand and they walked outside. The diner was right in front of them. He looked at Dean. He was so handsome tonight.

Dean couldn't keep his eyes off of the Doctor. He looked amazing in a suit and he just wanted to kiss him over and over.

They walked into the diner and took a seat. He picked up a menu and hid behind it. His thoughts were not exactly innocent.

He sat across from him. Hiding behind his own menu all he could think of was ripping that suit right off his sexy time traveling ass.

The Doctor shifted nervously in his seat. Dean was seriously hot. The waiter interrupted his thoughts. He ordered his food.

Dean ordered the special and looked at the Doctor blushing. No longer having something to hide behind.

The Doctor blushed and looked at the other people who were eating.

Dean looked down and felt his pants tighten. He was rather embarrassed with himself. Come on I'm better than this, he thought.

The Doctor needed to talk about anything, anything to get his mind off of Dean; he could already feel his pants getting tight.

"So best diner in the universe huh? This place looks five star I'll give ya that. Now if the food is, we may have to make this a regular thing."

"The food is the best ever! There's a reason it's the best diner." Make it a regular thing, he thought. He blushed more thinking that.

"Well I'll be the test of that. They do have pie here? Well I hope they do, if not I'll have to bake later."

"Of course they have pie!" He smiled at Dean. "Their pie is just delicious!"

"Alright sold! I'm getting pie after dinner." He smiled and leaned back hoping the Doctor couldn't see too much of what was on the other side.

The Doctor laughed. "You obviously like pie, then. I'll have to keep that in mind."

"Dude pie whore houses and baby. That was my life for the longest time." He chuckled seeing how much of a weirdo he was. Well still is.

He smiled at Dean. He knows what he wants, he thought. That wording sent another barrage of thoughts through his mind.

He looked at the Doctor trying to read him but to no avail. The food soon came. "Moment of truth."

The Doctor dug into his granberry and watermelon salad. "Yummmm!"

Dean looked at the burger in front of him and took a bite "Oh for the love of Castiel's grace this is amazing!"

"Glad it passed the taste- test." He knew this place had great food. He was just glad that they had pie.

He ate everything, not a crumb was left. "That was amazing. Damn! This place is awesome!"

"I'll have to take you more often then." he said. On more dates, he thought.

"You sure will!" Dean liked that plan, more dates, more thoughts and more of his boyfriend dressed as sexy as he is.


	10. Chapter 10

Suddenly some one got up and started walking toward their table. It was River.

"Fuck" Dean muttered kicking the Doctors leg lightly and tilting his head to River.

He look at Dean with wide eyes. "Let's get out of here." he muttered to Dean.

He nodded and got up grabbing his hand. "Run?"

"Yes! Let's go!" he said. They ran through the diner to the door. River started chasing behind.

Dean laughed getting in the TARDIS, the Doctor soon behind him. He shut the door. "Fly her now now!"

He hurriedly pulled levers and pushed buttons. They heard heavy footsteps just outside right before they lifted off.

He looked to the Doctor worried. His eyes flashed black, alert and ready if something were to happen. "Those didn't sound good."

"You don't say?" He staggered to a bench and sat down, head in his hands.

"Yeah." He looked at him and walked over "Doctor...? You okay?"

"No..." He brings Dean into a hug. I'm terrified of her, he thought. He was shaking.

His eyes flashed back he held him tight. "Hey it's gonna be okay, I won't let her hurt you I promise."

He buried his head against Dean. He couldn't say a word. Thank you, Dean, he thought.

He stroked his dark locks as River appeared in the room. His eyes flashed black and he glared at River.

She smirked at Dean. "Look at you. You're comforting him. But every time he sees me, he's going to react this way. You're wasting your time, pretty boy."

"You shut up! Fucking whore..." He stood up protecting HIS Doctor.

She reached for her gun. "I'm a whore, hmmm? Well you're an idiot, to think that you can protect him from both me and himself. He's more easily scarred than he ever lets on."

"Oh but I know I can. You don't scare me, you can't kill me. You don't know how, so bring it bitch."

She steps up close to him. "One more thing: has he told you his real name?" She looked at Dean smugly as to say that she knew something he didn't.

"No but he doesn't know half of the things I have done and it doesn't matter if I know it or not. I love him anyways." He looks down and her smirking craving a good fight.

She glared at him, quickly pulled out her gun, put it against Dean's stomach, and pulled the trigger. Behind him, the Doctor yelled Dean's name.

Dean smirked looking at her moving his hand flinging her to a wall. "A gun isn't going to work on me little girl!" He pulled out the First Blade and The Mark of Cain glowed a dull red.

She backed up, away from Dean. She started edging around the room toward the Doctor.

"You stay away from him!" He flung her away from him, his blood began to boil.

She fell to the ground like a ragdoll. She pretended to have fainted. She had a plan though.

Dean ran to the Doctor, human once more, his grip loose on the blade. "Doctor!" He hugged him and looked into his eyes "Are you okay?"

"Dean..." was all the Doctor could muster. River soundlessly got up, snuck behind Dean, and grabbed the sword from his hand. She pushed the point against Dean's back.

He froze and looked behind him as the blade went in. "You bitch..." His eyes were dead and he fell back, falling down the stairs behind him. Landing by the door.

"DEAN!" He screamed. He gave River a glare more frightening than she had ever seen. "YOU... KILLLED... HIM! " He came at her, wrested the blade from her grip, and cut off her head. Then he went to Dean, dragged his body to the medical bay, and set to work.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean woke up but not in the real world. He woke up in his head, in his childhood home, Death looking right at him. "You know Dean Winchester I never thought I would ever see you. We both know one thing though...you can't cheat Death." "Oh yeah watch me!"

The Doctor was frantically running around. He could resurrect Dean, he knew it. He hooked Dean up to the TARDIS, pushed buttons, pulled levers, and sat down, curled in a ball. The TARDIS will heal Dean, he thought. Now all he could do was wait.

"You really think you can escape this time Dean!" "I have faith in my Doctor, he won't let me down!" He felt himself start to fade. It scared him at first but he started to wake up. Groaning, sitting up, eyes black. "Doctor?"

"DEAN!" The Doctor ran over and gave him a great big hug. He started to unhook the wires that Dean was attached to.

"I'm alive...I'm alive." He hugged him and held him tight. "Is she gone?"

"I... Dean, I... I killed her..." He looked away, tears in his eyes.

"You...oh my..." He pulled the Doctor into his lap, wiping away his tears. "It beats divorce papers." He chuckled nervously.

He gave Dean a shaky smile. He started trembling; what he had done had taken root in his mind.

"Hey, hey it's okay. You're fine, what happened, happened that doesn't mean anything. Okay calm down it's okay..." He kissed his head and stroked his hair humming softly.

He closed his eyes. Dean is okay and alive, focus on that, he thought. He calmed at that thought.

He kissed him softly. "Let's clean up this mess okay?"

The Doctor just nodded. He got up off of Dean's lap and started cleaning.

Dean got rid of the body giving River a hunters' funeral. Walking back to the Doctor he smiled lightly. "I never did get that pie. Looks like I'm baking later."

The Doctor couldn't help but smile. "I could help." he offered. Baking was always a fun thing to do.

"Oh I would love it if you would."said Dean. The Doctor smiled and headed to the kitchen.

"Ingredients, ingredients." he muttered. He ran around, and soon everything was ready.

Dean smiled as he walked in. Finding the things he needed for the crust he got to work.

The Doctor started to work on the filling. He stared intently at the mixture.

Dean kneaded the dough and got it into the pan. Leaving just enough for the top crust.

The Doctor spooned the filling into the pan. He started washing the dishes that were ready to be washed.

Dean took over washing. "Sit down, relax. I'll clean." He push the Doctor into a chair and started cleaning.


	12. Chapter 12

The Doctor tilted his head back and closed his eyes. He was mentally exhausted. He smiled, thinking how nice Dean was to him.

He finished and stood behind him. Leaning down he slowly kissed down his neck.

He jumped a little, gasped, and blushed. He wound his arms around Dean.

"Hey there." He moved to his front straddling him.

He blushed harder, and kissed Dean.

Dean kissed back and rolled his hips gently.

The Doctor gasped and moaned. He snaked a hand through Dean's hair.

Dean raked a hand down his chest. Undoing his bow tie biting his neck.

The Doctor started unbuttoning Dean's shirt. He blushed a little more with each button.

Dean loved seeing the Doctor turn into a blushing red mess.

He got to the bottom of the buttons and quickly stripped Dean of the shirt.

Dean ground against him more. The urge to just rip the suit off of him was stronger than it was at the diner.

He rid himself of the jacket. He wanted to rip those pants right off of Dean's hot ass.

Dean bit his bottom lip unbuttoning the Doctor's shirt nearly ripping it off.

The Doctor kissed Dean roughly, and his hands paused at the button of his jeans.

Dean got up pulling him with him. Pushed him to the wall kissing roughly.

The Doctor unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down. Then he wound his arms around Dean and pulled him closer.

Dean pulled down his own pants rubbing the Doctor slowly teasing.

The Doctor moaned and started kissing and biting Dean's neck.

A light moan escaped his lips as he rubbed more. He smirked and looked at the Doctor. "What if I were to just leave you like this?"

"Ah..." he couldn't say a word. He stared up at Dean with an expression on his face that said 'you must be joking'.

"And make you beg me to finish moaning and pleading." He smirked kissing him again.

He kissed Dean, and dug his fingernails into Dean's back.

"Nhh I take that as a 'please fuck me now'" he moved him up sliding in.

He moaned and bit Dean gently on his neck. He blushed harder.

He moved slowly easing his way in. Lifting the Doctor more he moved to kiss him softly.

He kissed Dean, his hands roaming Dean's body.

You gonna want a turn there baby?" He whispered in his ear growling low.

"Ah..nnn..." was all he could reply. He was tongue tied as always when he was with Dean.

"I'll let you have a turn when we go to bed." He kissed his neck and thrusted faster.

He just moaned and dug his nails into Dean's back.

He went faster pushing him into the wall moaning as he went.

He moaned and moaned, and spouted a barrage of Gallifreyan. He bit Dean's neck harder and harder.

"Oh baby please!" He cried out pushing in more. Moaning loudly.

He kept biting Dean's neck, and grabbed Dean's ass. "Dean" he moaned.

"I'm close..." He could nearly breathe as a familiar knot formed in his stomach.

He dug his nails in hard. "Nnn... Dean" He bit down on his shoulder.

"Ahh!" He gasped in pain as he bit down. Biting his own lip as he filled the Doctor.

He came, biting Dean's shoulder so hard that he could taste a little blood.

Dean eased out lowering the Doctor. "I've got to check in that pie." He kissed him softly and headed to the oven.

"Mmmm, pie." He slid to the floor and watched Dean work, a smile on his face.

He pulled out the pie and set it on the table. "You want some?" He picked him up and carried him to their room. "I'll bring some."

He blushed again and snuggled against Dean. Pie and Dean, he thought. What could be better?


	13. Chapter 13

"I'll be back in a few." He left to get their clothes and pie. Not thinking they would need the clothes but pie a must.

He curled up on the bed and smiled. He was so happy... this wouldn't have happened in the first place without the very spaceship they were in, he realized. Maybe she knew that when she crashed, he thought.

Dean came back in with two plates and dumped the clothes on the floor to deal with later. "I'm back."

He sat up. "Bring that pie over here!" he said with a laugh. And bring that sexy ass, he thought.

"I am I am." He laughed and laid down next to him handing over his slice.

He took a bite. "We did great on this pie! It's delicious!" He cut off a bite and held it in front of Dean's mouth. "Try a bite."

He smiled having pie of his own but took the bite anyways. "Mhm damn we did!" He smiled more feeling at home.

He soon had that plate devoured. He laid down and smiled at Dean.

Dean soon finished his plate and set it down. Laying down he looked into his dark hues. "You know your turn is still up for grabs." He smiled and kissed his nose. "If you're tired I understand."

He smiled, leaned over to Dean, and whispered seductively in his ear "I'm not tired Dean." He kissed Dean passionately.

Dean kissed back already turned on by his voice. Pulled the Doctor fully over him.

He nipped and kissed Dean's neck. He took Dean's wrists and pinned them to the bed.

Dean moaned slightly, a helpless feeling washed over him.

He slowly entered Dean, biting his neck, watching his reaction.

Dean moaned louder, biting his bottom lip.

He sped up a little, loving the reaction he got from Dean.

His breath quickened as he cried out ."Dam...dammit."

He growled, and kissed Dean roughly.

He kissed back biting the Doctor's bottom lip pulling on it slightly.

He gasped and tightened his grip on Dean's wrists.

Dean moaned again moving his hips up in time with his thrusts.

He moaned and thrust harder. "Nnn... Dean!"

"Doc...doctor!" He cried out moaning loud.

He could feel the knot in his stomach. "I'm close Dean" he moaned.

Dean couldn't speak he only moaned in response. A knot forming in him as well.

He came, filling Dean. He dug his nails into Dean's wrists.

Dean cried out coming all over them. Moaning more.

He slowly pulled out of Dean and kissed his forehead.

"I-I love you..." He was still rather incoherent and a blushing mess.

He blushed a little more. "I love you too, Dean" He smiled and looked away. He was so cute as a blushing mess.

Dean turned his head trying hide his blush. He squirmed slight like that of a child.

He kissed Dean's forehead again and hugged Dean. He loved Dean so much.

He hugged back now having his hands and arms back. He kissed his cheek and settled down.

He lay next to Dean and snuggled against him. He closed his eyes, and smiled.

Dean kissed his head once more and cuddled close. "Night my Doctor."

"Good night, my dear" he said. Tomorrow will be a good day, he thought.

He closed his eyes and hugged the Doctor close sleeping better than he had in years.


	14. Chapter 14

He woke up the next morning, memories of the last night flooding back into his mind. He blushed.

Dean was still passed out and clinging to the Doctor. Muttering an anti possession spell under his breath.

He looked over at Dean. What was he muttering? he wondered. He didn't want to wake him.

Dean rolled over and smiled. Waking slightly.

He smiled. Dean was so cute when he was sleeping and half awake.

Dean woke up smiling rolling to land on top of his lover kissing him softly. "Morning."

"Morning, sexy." He blushed a little. He kissed Dean. "If you're hungry, I can get us some breakfast."

He looked to him and smiled. "Breakfast sounds nice. I can help if you wish."

"No no, I'll get it today. You stay here and relax. Eggs and bacon sound good?"

"That sounds wonderful!" He rolled off of him and sighed closing his eyes.

He walked to the kitchen and prepared everything. He got everything ready, and started walking back to the bed room.

Dean felt a familiar urge and knew the Doctor would be out for a bit cooking. He reached down and started to stroke himself.

The Doctor walked back into the bedroom. It had taken awhile to cook, he had nearly forgotton how to make this, it was not what he usually made. He walked in and his mouth dropped open.

Dean hadn't noticed him at first. When he did his face flushed and he covered himself with the blankets blushing.

Dean..." He turned and went back to the kitchen, nearly running. "Jesus, Dean..." he muttered to himself.

Dean quickly got dressed and ran after him. "Doctor!"

Once he was in the kitchen, he just stood there, hand s tightly gripping the plate he still held.

He walked in to the kitchen more embarrassed than ever before. "Doc I can explain."

He turned around and glared at Dean. "And what is there to explain, Dean?"

"I-...last night. Thoughts... I'll just leave you alone..." He walked back out to the room and started to clean up the mess from the night before.

He threw the plate against the wall. "GODDAMNIT DEAN" he yelled. He sighed and started to clean up the mess.

Dean had finished packing up and cleaning the room. The next thing he needed was to learn to fly the TARDIS.

He went to the library. Calm down with some reading, he thought.

Dean got every set in the main console room. "Okay how do you work..." He tried to remember what he had done to make her fly.

He started reading, an angry tear rolling down his cheek. He couldn't concentrate on what he was reading.

Dean thought he had it figured out and gave it a go. Opening the door he saw they were in Victorian London. "Son of a bitch!" He slammed the door and sat on the steps.

He heard the the TARDIS flying. What? he thought. Who's doing this? He ran towards the console room. By the time he got there, the TARDIS had already landed. He peered around the wall to look.

Dean sat in a small ball on the steps. He was trying not to cry. He got up and go to try it again.

He stared in awe. Dean... was doing this? But why? he thought.

Dean pulled a few levers and gave up. "It's hopeless..."

What's hopeless? he wondered. Should he go out there and help him?

Dean saw him and looked down. "So we are in London now..."


	15. Chapter 15

"Dean..." He came out from behind the wall. "How did you fly her? Also, why are we in London? When are we in London?"

"Victorian, flying more like failing." He got up and walked to the Doctor.

He looked away. Where had he been trying to go? And why had he... He lost his train of thought.

"Well do we wander about?" I wonder if I'll see Crowley. He thought smiling.

"Sure." he replied. He wondered if there were aliens here.

"We need to look like locals right?" He headed into the wardrobe.

"It would be best. We don't know if we're stuck here or for how long."

"Alright" he comes back in a black tailored suit with a white cravat. "What you think?"

"I love it!" He digs out a dress. "Either we stay as a couple and I wear this, or we both wear suits, and risk going to jail. Your choice."

Dean looked at him and blushed. "Why not. You will be just as sexy."

He blushed and went in and changed. When he came out, he looked like a real woman; makeup, wig, high heels, everything.

"You look great. Like really great!" He kissed him and took his hand and led him to the door. "Ready?"

"Ready." He wobbled a little on his high heels. "I still have to get use to these, though..."

"Hell I wore them once. You'll do great." Smiled and led him out.

They looked around. Large amounts of people and carriges were going past them, all in the same direction. "Where are they going, do you think?"

"A crowd like that only means one thing. A party!" He smiled "Wanna go?!"

"Sure! Why not?" He smiled at Dean. Let's enjoy ourselves, he thought.

He followed the crowd making sure the Doctor came along and didn't fall.

He stumbled along, gripping Dean's arm and blushing.

"Easy there tiger. I would carry you but you are a bit on the skirty side of things. How can you wear that?"

"I must admit that it is quite difficult. But if we were caught together... It's a neccesity." With this he nearly tripped on the hem of his skirt.

Dean quickly caught him laughing. "I tend to forget some places and times aren't so forgiving on things."

"Terrible times, Dean. This in particular is not a good year."

"Oh why is that?" He looked at him weirdly.

"This is the year of Jack the Ripper. We're in 1888, Dean." He blushed realising he was still in Dean's arms.

"Son of a bitch... So high alert I'm guessing." He kissed his head and continued walking.

"Yes, high alert. Be careful. Don't walk home alone at night. That sort of thing." He warily scanned the crowd, as if he could find the murderer.

"Got it." He headed for the door opening it to show a grand theater. "Woah"

"So this is where everyone is going."

"This is awesome!"

"I agree. What is the event, I wonder?"

"Queens birthday, someone's death that everyone hated?"

He laughed. "More probably the first one."

"Hell if someone I hated died I would throw a party!"

He laughed harder. "Ok then, let's go celebrate a death!"

"THE DEATH OF CROWLEY!" He laughed.

He laughed. "Then that means... there will be food!"

"And pie...oh I'm liking this place!"

"Mmmm, pie..."

He kissed him again and smiled. "You taste better."

He blushed and smiled. "Why, thank you."

"So food or dancing?"

"Food. I cannot dance to save my life."

"Oh come on can you try?"

"Ok fine... I'll try." But in these heels, I'll probably fall all over Dean, he thought.

Dean knew he would fall and that was kinda the point in this.

"So, shall we?"

"We shall." He grabbed his hand leaning them both to the dance floor.

He grabbed onto Dean when they got to the dance floor. He looked up at Dean and blushed a little.

Dean started the lead dancing slow. He felt as if this was almost a fairy tale.

He felt like a princess from a book. He was with his prince, dancing halfway decently.

"See you can dance. Told ya."

He blushed. He didn't think he was able to dance. He tripped on his dress and fell forward.

Dean caught him as soon as he heard a scream.


	16. Chapter 16

He blushed and looked up at Dean.

He looked at the Doctor and looked to the crowd now frozen. "I'm going I'll check that out you stay here."

He was terrified for Dean, even though he knew he shouldn't be. Jack the Ripper, he thought.

Dean ran out and saw what looked to be a leg. Walking closer he saw what was left of a young woman, her insides torn out.

Oh no, the Doctor thought. Jack the Ripper targeted young women. When he was done with them, they were nearly unidentifiable.

Someone walked behind Dean and screamed. "It's Jack the Ripper!" Dean turned and looked at the woman behind him. "Wait no please. I'm not!"

He wondered how Dean was doing. He nervously shifted from one foot to the other.

Dean ran back in. "We need to leave now or I need to hide quick!"

"I can't run like this. I know! Get under my skirt." He blushed a little saying this.

"What?! I can't just! Fine." He crawled under his skirt blushing thousands of thoughts going through his head.

He gasped a little, looking around to make sure no one had seen them. Thankfully, everyone was consumed in their own conversations, and hadn't noticed a thing.

Dean's face turned bright red. He tried to keep to himself and not make a scene and getting them in more trouble.

He blushed, trying to look unaffected. Thoughts kept swirling through his head, thoughts that made him blush even harder.

Dean bit his lip and poked his head out. "Can we move to somewhere else? I'm not liking the crowd."

"Okay then. Start walking." He slowly started to walk toward the door.

Dean poked out again. "Not outside you crazy?! There is a hallway to our left."

He turned that way and started slowly walking again. "Dean, what happened to make you need to hide?" He feared the worst.

"They think I killed a girl..."

"What?! Was it Jack the Ripper, do you think?"

"Considering there was nothing left of her yeah." They made it into the hall and the thoughts swirled back in.

He sighed and leaned against the wall. "Not good, not good at all.." Thoughts started coming to him again.

"I'm sorry but in a way I'm not." He moved a hand up rubbing slowly giving in to the urge once again.

He gasped, frozen in place. "Dean..." He blushed.

Dean moved to be on his knees pulling down his undergarments and kissing his thighs.

He moaned slightly, pure red at this point.

Dean kissed more moving closer. Licking his member he sucked on the tip lightly.

He squeezed his eyes shut and clutched the wall.

He took in more humming a bit.

He moaned, biting his lip.

Dean bobbed his head humming slightly

He flattened himself against the wall, using it as a support.

Dean deep throated and came back up swirling his tongue around the tip again.

He gasped and moaned." Dean...nnn..."

Dean heard his moans and bit the tip softly pumping the shaft.

His legs started to shake, he could barely stand up.

Dean moaned slightly now rubbing more.

He gasped when he felt the knot forming in his stomach.

Dean sucked more still fondling him.

"Dean, I'm close..." he moaned.

Dean deep throated a last time moaning.

He came, moaning loudly. He slumped against the wall.

Dean crawled out from under his skirt blushing.


	17. Chapter 17

He slid down the wall, a blushing mess.

Dean kissed him and smiled. "Run to the TARDIS?"

"Ah sure." He took off his heels and grabbed his skirt. "Run!"

Dean laughed running along. "That was an adventure!"

"I think that is the understatement of the year!" he laughed as he got to the TARDIS. He opened the door.

Dean got in, out of breath and laughing.

"Shall we leave, then? Get out of this era?" He moved toward the console.

"Yeah away from parties, rippers and you in dresses. Though you are hot in that dress."

"Why thank you Dean." He smiled. He never thought there would come a day that he would wear a dress.

"So where to now? Rome?" He smiled kissing him again.

"Rome it is!" He flipped a few switches, and realised something was wrong. "Dean, I think we're stuck."

"Stuck...what do you mean stuck?!" He walked over to him confused.

"She won't respond, I think she might have landed too hard." He looked up at the monitor, all it showed was static.

"So we are stuck and everyone thinks I'm a killer. Great! This is just fantastic."

"With a little work on her, she'll get going again. For the meantime however, let's keep acting like the others." He started to fiddle with a few wires.

"By still act I hide. I can to that." He popped his head out the window. The crowd was gone.

" How is it out there?" he asked Dean.

"Quiet, strangely quiet." He walked back in taking off his cravat.

"Too quiet?" He walked around the console, inspecting what he thought might be broken.

"The crowd is gone. Just gone, poof. It's not that late ether."

" Oh, dear..." he started toward the door to look himself, and tripped on the hem of his dress.

Dean ran over and caught him. "Careful there Cinderella."

He blushed and looked up at Dean. "You try walking in this dress." he said with a smile.

"I'm good thank you." Chuckled.

"Either way, I'm going to work on her. If you're out exploring when she's fixed, I'll find you."

"Alright." He kissed the Doctor's cheek. "I'll be back."

He turned to his work and blushed. "Have fun!"

Dean walked out, a light fog filling the streets.

He quickly set to work. He wanted to get out of here before the next ripper attack.

Dean walked alone, his hands in his pockets. He hummed Stairway to Heaven as he looked for Jack the Ripper.

He ran about, worried for Dean. He knew he probably shouldn't be, but...

Dean walked down an ally way. He saw a few blood splatters and followed the trail.

He connected a few wires. Nearly done, he thought.

Dean kept following the trail, gun at the ready.

He connected the last few wires. "Got it!" He slipped on his high heels and went to look for Dean.

Dean came across a body. The inside once again ripped out but this one was different. He took out a flash light and saw that it looked almost like the Doctor. It was fresh too. "No it can't be...he's fixing the TARDIS."

He stumbled along alleyways and streets, walking the direction that he thought Dean had gone.

Dean ran back to the TARDIS to find it empty. He fell to his knees sobbing. "No...NO! DOCTOR!"

He walked along, finding a trail of blood. He ran, hoping to catch Dean.

Dean wiped his tears walking back out, his eyes black. "Alright you son of a bitch. Come out and play Ripper!"

He got to the end of the trail to find no Dean. The corpse... looked a lot like him. He backed up in alarm, took off his heels, and ran in the direction of the TARDIS.

Dean was furious. Changing into his normal hunting clothes he grabbed his gun and The First Blade.

He quickly ran through alleys and streets. He got lost at one point, quickly finding his way back to the TARDIS. He paused, looking around a corner to see if someone was there.

Dean walked out and started to plot his next move. He could stay or go back to the body.

Looking around the corner, he saw Dean, all ready to kill the Ripper. He started to run to Dean, when a hand covered his mouth and an arm snaked around his waist.

"DOCTOR!" Dean ran to him shooting the person behind him grabbing his hand.

He ran the rest of the way to the TARDIS. Once they were inside, he collapsed on the ground and looked up at Dean. "I think you just shot Jack the Ripper."


	18. Chapter 18

"Well he won't be killing anyone anytime soon. Thank the gods and angels you're alive!" He picked up the Doctor and ran.

He gasped when Dean picked him up. "He probably thought I was actually a woman!" He laughed. Then he remembered the latest victim.

"Well you are a very convincing woman. Very convincing and sexy."

"Why thank you." He blushed. "Dean... there was a victim... looked a lot like me..."

"I know...I thought it was you. But let's not worry about that cause it's not you. Your here with me and safe."

He snuggled against Dean. "Didn't you say you wanted to go to Rome?"

"Why yes I did." He kissed his head and smiled.

He blushed. "Then that will be the next stop!"

"First get out of the dress before you get half kidnapped again."

"Right." He slid out of Dean's arms and ran off to change into his usual attire.

Dean put his things away and walked up behind him. Hugging from behind he moved his hands down to the Doctor's crotch. "What's this...is this just from me carrying you?" He smirked kissing his neck.

He gasped and leaned against Dean.

He stopped walking around him kissing him. "I was thinking a picnic? Sound good?"

"Ahhh... sure! I think we still have some pie left over." He walked to the kitchen.

"I'll get things ready you work your ship."

"Okay." He ran to the console room, and started pushing buttons and pulling levers.

Dean found a basket and got things together.

The TARDIS landed, and he ran and looked out the door. They were in Rome as planned.

Dean walked out to the main room. "Ready?"

"Ready." He opened the door and took Dean's hand.

Dean smiled and took his hand intertwining their fingers.

They stepped outside into a grassy meadow on the outskirts of Rome.

Dean put the basket down running around like he was an airplane.

The Doctor laughed and joined in.

He tackled the Doctor sending them rolling down the hill a bit.

He laughed and lay there when he stopped rolling, looking up at the clouds.

Dean moved closer grabbing his hand. "I never thought in a million years I would run away with a man in a strange blue box.

He look at Dean with eyes full of love. "And I never thought I'd find someone who could live as long as me."

"Yeah, now that I think about it. I won't die. I won't age either. I can handle that though."

"I don't age much either. If I were to die in regular human circumstances, I would regenerate, or turn into a different person."

"That would be even worse than losing you...I would die on the inside."

"Dean!" He sat up quickly. "No matter who I am, or will be, I will always love you. Okay, yes, I may look and act different, but the fact that I love you will never change."

"Do you promise me that? You have to promise me that." He looked at him lightly worried.

"I promise you, Dean. There's no way I couldn't love you." He looked at Dean, tried to express the emotion with a look.

"Good" he looked at him and smiled sitting up to kiss him. "Now we have a picnic to eat."

He blushed. "Mmmm... pie." he said. He knew Dean had probably packed some.

"Oh yeah we still have one whole pie." He laughed getting up fetching the basket.

He sat there, pretending to be happy, but lost in thought.

Dean was strangely talkative and had noticed him space off. "Hey, you okay?"

"Huh? Uh.. yeah..." he lied. He looked off in the distance toward Rome.

Dean sighed and took his hand. "Alright. I believe you." Dean knew something was off. Cas got the same look in his eyes when he was upset and closing in. He just couldn't figure out what.

He knew he should be happy here with Dean. He really wanted to be. However, his mind had started a rampage against him. He could barely keep a poker face.

Dean hugged him and and kissed the Doctor's cheek. "Let's head inside. It's been an eventful day."

He hugged Dean. That would probably be for the best, he thought. He got up and opened the door.

Dean soon followed still trying to understand what was wrong. Maybe it was something he did.


	19. Chapter 19

Once he was inside, he started drifting off in the direction of the library.

Dean wanted to follow but figured he needed sometime alone.

"Night." he called behind him to Dean. He soon reached the library.

"Night..." He headed to their room his head down the demon inside working against him.

In the library, he looked for a book he could escape into. It took quite a while.

Dean laid in the bed. A war raged inside his head. "You failed again Winchester. You know you can't get with anyone." "Just shut up!" The demon laughed and he rolled over his head in his hands. "I said shut up!"

He couldn't focus on the book, every page seemed to contain a terrible memory, some of other places and times, some of people he never wanted to see again. He angrily threw the book at the wall.

Dean tried hard not to scream clawing at The Mark of Cain. Tears streaming down his cheeks. The demon laughing and taunting him.

The rage and sadness and memories built up inside him, until it was unbearable. He screamed with rage, knocked books off of shelves, angry tears rolling down his face.

Dean was half tempted to shoot himself even though it wouldn't work. He heard the Doctor scream and wanted to run to him but his own pain was unbearable.

A book dropped to the ground next to him. It was the worst book of them all, one he had kept hidden for an eternity. He took it into his hands and started to rip it, every page that hurt fluttered to the ground in shreds.

Dean got up his head pounding. Using the walls for support he found him. Nearly falling Dean grabbed him pulling the Doctor into his arms. "It's over, it's okay. It's over now."

"Dean..." He snuggled into the hug, but felt that something was off. "Dean, what about you. Are you okay?" He looked up at Dean with concern.

"I'm fine don't worry about me." He held him close trying to not cry. "I'm okay."

He held him as close as possible, knowing that he was lying. "I'm sorry if I made you worry, Dean."

"It's okay really. It happens." He kissed the Doctor's head smiling. "As long as you are okay."

He closed his eyes. He couldn't believe that he had let himself break that badly.

Dean picked him up. He headed back to their room. His head still hurt but the pain had eased.

He snuggled into Dean, blushing a little. He was not going to hurt Dean like this again.

Dean laid him down and cuddled close next to him. The demon still taunting him. He gripped tighter hoping for him to go away.

He leaned into Dean and kissed him.

Dean kissed him back all the pain he was once feeling washed away.

He felt at home here in Dean's arms. He blushed and smiled internally.

He held him close and sighed. "You know I love you right?"

"Yes Dean. Do you know that I love you too?"

"I do. I know that, I'll never forget."

He smiled and snuggled closer against Dean.


	20. Chapter 20

Dean kissed him deeply. His thumbs brushed the Doctor's cheeks.

The Doctor blushed and pressed himself against Dean.

Dean smirked and looked at him moving a hand down to his groin. "You've been soft all day. How bout we change that."

He blushed harder and growled, moving his hands to Dean's shirt,nabout to rip it off of him.

"Getting feisty now huh?" He grins slowly teasing the other male.

He moved to Dean's neck, nipping impatiently. He started to unbutton Dean's shirt.

Dean moaned and slipped the Doctor's pants down fondling him.

He moaned a little and stripped Dean of the shirt, and moved down to Dean's pants.

Dean bit his bottom lip and panted a bit. Looking at the man on top of him

He stripped Dean of his pants and boxers. Started moving lower, kissing his collarbone, his chest, his stomach. He paused, looking up at Dean.

Dean smirked and ran a hand through his hair. "I love you."

"I love you, too." he said, blushing a little more. He moved back up to Dean's neck.

Dean moved his head over and moaned more rolling his hips up.

He gasped. He slowly entered Dean, watching his response.

Dean tensed biting his lip harder. His moans louder.

He thrust into Dean, nipping at his neck, winding a hand through Dean's hair.

He panted tugging the sheets. He bucked his hips up into the thrusts.

He moaned. "Dean..." He growled against his neck, bit down hard.

"...Doctor..." Dean nearly screamed out his name covering his mouth.

He went harder, faster, trying not to scream Dean's name.

Dean moaned louder his cries filling the room. His hands gripped into the Doctor's back.

He moaned loudly, dug his fingernails into Dean's back. Bit his lip until he could taste blood.

Doc...Doctor" he moaned more "I'm close.."

He moaned in response, felt the knot forming in him.

Dean gave a final moan reaching his climax covering them both.

He came, filling Dean, nearly screaming Dean's name.

Dean panted kissing him roughly. He smirked into the kiss.

He kissed Dean back, gently pulling out. He lay on Dean, snuggling.

Dean sighed kissing his head. Closing his green eyes.

He soon drifted to sleep, still on top of Dean.

Dean soon followed him into a light slumber.

He awoke the next day on the floor. he had awoken from a nightmare and apparently fell on the floor.


End file.
